1. Field
The invention is in the field of stabilizers for archery bows.
2. State of the Art
Stabilizers are often secured to an archery bow handle riser, usually extending from the front thereof, to help balance the bow, counteract torque during shooting of the bow, and to absorb shock and vibration upon shooting of the bow. Stabilizers of which the inventor is aware all have elongate rigid housings, although some have resilient mountings between rigid stabilizer sections or resilient mountings to the bow handle riser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,327 shows a stabilizer having two separate hollow stabilizer housings resiliently joined together to absorb vibration and energy from the bow. The resilient connecting mountings extend into the housing chambers and resilient material separates the two housings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,612 shows a stabilizer having a flexible coupling mounting the stabilizer elongate hollow body to the bow.
While many of the prior art stabilizers work satisfactorily, there is always an attempt to improve stabilizers to make them more effective and versatile. Metal stabilizer housings tend to be somewhat noisy in the field and can rattle and vibrate when knocked around.